


Of Winds and Warriors

by warrior_of_wisdom



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Found Family, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Implied/Referenced Torture, Interrogation, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mention of Child Soldiers, Mentions of War, Minor panic attack, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, a random idea i had a while ago and finally got around to writing, only in chapter 2 tho, peace treaties, please tell me if im missing any tags, wind is not having a good time lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_of_wisdom/pseuds/warrior_of_wisdom
Summary: The boy's clothes were stained with blood, showing that something horrible had been happening. His arms were wrenched behind his back, and he looked like he was in pain. He couldn't have been more than fourteen years old.He didn't belong here, that much was obvious.He looked up at him with the slightest hint of fear in his eyes, and that was when Link knew that he had to keep this boy safe.
Relationships: Artemis & Warriors (Linked Universe), Impa & Link (Legend of Zelda), Warriors & Wind (Linked Universe)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 99





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> not me, adding a new W.I.P. to my list when i already have several others, one of which hasn't been updated in a month

The kid was in the dungeon, like Impa said.

Link could hear noise coming from one of the cells, clearly him trying to escape. Impa had said that he fought back, and he didn’t understand why they would want to fight a _child,_ but based on how angrily he was trying to escape, Link wondered if child was the correct word.

He strode forward, trying to exude confidence, as he unlocked the cell door. The kid immediately stopped struggling, looking over at him with a hint of fear in his eyes.

Link walked over, shoulders held high, and met the gaze of the kid. Impa had been right; he couldn’t have been more than thirteen or fourteen years old.

“What do you want?” the kid asked in a voice that was scratchy and hoarse enough that he had to have been screaming for hours. Screaming, or crying, and this kid didn’t seem like the type to cry often.

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Link said carefully.

“The people in uniforms said that. They didn’t mean it.”

Link frowned. Taking another look at the kid, his light blue tunic was colored dark crimson in some places, and his stomach flipped. He was going to have to give his troops a _stern_ lecture later about hurting prisoners.

“Just give it to me straight,” the kid said wearily. “Did you come down here to beat the answers out of me again? I already told every other person who came in here that _I don’t know anything about your stupid war._ I’m not going to say anything different just ‘cause you have a pretty face.”

Link was taken aback. “Repeat that first part again?”

“Why should I do _anything_ for you?”

Link bit his lip hesitantly, taking a look at the state of the kid. His blonde hair was in clumps, and his deep green eyes were duller than they should have been. His tunic was still stained with blood, and some of it was dripping down his arms.

He stepped forward, unlocking his handcuffs.

The kid’s eyes widened, and he looked up at him in surprise. “Why’d you do that?”

“Because it’s obvious they’ve been mistreating you,” he said, taking his hand and helping him up. “And I don’t know you, but I don’t think anyone deserves to be treated like that. So come on, let’s get you cleaned up, and maybe I can ask you some different questions.”

“I’m done with your freaking questions.”

“Not anything about the war,” he said, trying to appear sympathetic. “I don’t think you know anything about it.”

The kid bit his lip, nodding. “Fine,” he said, glaring. “But don’t think I’m gonna trust you just because you haven’t hurt me.”

“I promise, you can trust me,” Link said, letting out a sigh of relief.

The kid sighed, crossing his arms. “Where are you taking me?”

“To a washroom, and then my apartment,” he said. “You’re in bad shape… you need a good shower and a place to sleep that isn’t the palace dungeons. They’re very drafty at night.”

“You don’t say,” the kid remarked, rolling his eyes.

“Let’s go,” Link said. “Before anyone notices you’re gone.”

The kid’s eyes widened. “Wait. You aren’t supposed to be doing this?”

“I’m sure I can plead for your freedom,” Link said, shrugging. “It’ll be fine.”

The kid didn’t say another word, instead choosing to just follow him.

  
  
  


Link waited for him to leave the washroom, checking the clock on the wall. It had been at least thirty minutes now; he had to be done by now.

He knocked on the door, saying, “Are you done yet?”

The reply came back instantly: “Almost!”  
“It’s been thirty minutes!”

“Sorry!” A minute later, he came out wearing the change of clothes Link had provided, and holding the hat that was left on top of all of them. “What’s this for?”

“The more you’re disguised, the better,” he said. “If anyone sees you out, they might attack, and that won’t help us at all.”

He nodded, pulling on the hat and shoving up the sleeves of his shirt. “This is a bit big.”

“I know,” Link said, sighing. “You’ll be fine for now. There’s just a little ways left to go.”

They walked through the halls silently, praying to Hylia that nobody would look too closely at them. Luckily, they didn’t pass anyone, and the two were able to make it back to Link’s quarters easily.

Link wiped his forehead, taking a deep breath. “That was tense,” he said. He heard the kid close the door behind him, walking towards him.

“Thank you,” he mumbled.

Link smiled. “It’s no problem,” he said. “Nobody deserves to be treated the away you were. I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again.”

He nodded, yawning. “What time is it?”

Link frowned, looking at the clock on the wall. “Almost nine,” he said. “It’s getting late. When was the last time you slept or ate?”

The kid opened his mouth to answer, before shutting it, biting his lip.

“I’m taking that as an ‘I don’t know,’” he said, “and the fact that you don’t know scares me. You’re getting something to eat, right now.”

“But-”

“No buts,” Link said sternly. “Sit down.”

He took a seat at the table, and Link went to grab food from the kitchen. He hastily put together a sandwich, handing it over to him. “It was the best I could do right now,” he said. “I’d send for something from the palace kitchen, but I’ve already eaten.”

The kid simply nodded, taking small bites. “Thank you.”

Link smiled, grabbing a sheet of paper and a pen from the table. “So, if it’s okay with you, I’m gonna ask a couple personal questions.”

“...That’s fine.”

He nodded. “What’s your name?”

The kid paused for a moment. “Link,” he said quietly, leaning back in the chair.

Link tensed up. _Another kid who shares my name…_ “That’s one thing we have in common,” he said, staring intently at him.

The kid frowned. “What does that mean?”

“My name is Link, as well,” he said. Link leaned forward, tapping his fingers on the table. “And Link isn’t a very common name.”

The other boy leaned back, narrowing his eyes. “That sounds like a threat.”

“It’s not, I swear,” Link promised, leaning back and raising his hands. “It’s just… the last time I met someone who shared my name… he was a hero, too.”

“Huh?”

Link took a deep breath. “I saved Hyrule in the War Across the Ages,” he said. “The people know me as the Hero of Warriors, and I have reason to believe that you might be a hero, too.”

The kid was clearly tense, and if looks could kill, Link would have been dead a while ago. “And what if I’m not?”

“Then I have the honor of looking like a complete idiot,” Link said. After a moment, he said, “Please, just tell me the truth.”

There was a moment of complete silence for a moment, before the other Link nodded.

Link let out a sigh, looking down at the table. “Oh,” he said quietly.

“Is something wrong?”

“It’s nothing, I just…” _I just can’t believe that Hylia would send someone so_ young _out into the battlefield._

_Who am I kidding? Mask was nine years old; I shouldn’t have expected anything less._

“You look upset.”

“I’m not,” Link lied, tapping the table again. “You haven’t done anything wrong.”

He sighed quietly, taking a moment to calm down before looking back up. “Let’s try this again,” he said. “I’m Link, the Hero of Warriors. What’s yours?”

“...Link, Hero of Winds.”

Link extended a hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, fellow hero.

“Tell me about yourself,” he said. “How did you end up here?”

The younger Link hummed. “About two weeks ago,” he said, “I was back in my hometown for my sister’s birthday, which was coming up fast. There were reports of much stronger monsters up in the forests, and I went to try and see if I could defeat them. I was confronted by some of those monsters, and they knocked me into some sort of portal, and I ended up on a battlefield. Someone noticed me, and they knocked me out, and I woke up in the dungeons.”

Link nodded, writing everything down as fast as he could. “Anything else?”

“That’s it,” the kid confirmed.

Link smiled. “Thank you for telling me all of this,” he said.

“Thanks for being so nice,” the other Link replied.

“It’s no problem,” he said, “but I do have one last question.”

The other Link raised his eyebrows. “Huh?”

“What originally started your adventure?”

“What does that mean?”

Link sighed. “I’m so sorry if this sounds insensitive, but who actually kidnapped your sister?”

“The Helmaroc King,” he said, his response instantaneous. “Everyone says that it was Ganondorf, but the bird was the one who actually did the deed. Ganon just gave the order. Why do you ask?”

“I just wanted to make sure,” he said. “You never know when someone’s lying to you.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“What’s up?”

“Is there any way I can get home?”

Link hesitated. “I… I don’t know.”

The kid sighed. “It was worth a shot.”

“I’ll do everything I can,” he promised. “But if it doesn’t work out, you’ve always got me.”

Something occurred to him. “You know, we might be spending a lot of time together,” he said. “Back during the War Across the Ages, when there was another Link here, we came up with nicknames for each other, so that we didn’t have to call each other ‘Old Link’ and ‘Young Link’ all the time.”

“So you’re suggesting that we do the same?”

“Exactly,” Link said. “I want you to feel comfortable, Link, and I’ll do whatever it takes to help you.”

After a moment, he faintly smiled. “Nicknames sound nice. How did you do it last time?”

“I used my title,” he said. “Mask used something that defined him.”

“I think I’ll just go with my title,” he said. “It sounds good enough.”

Link smiled. “Wind,” he said. “I like it.”

“What about you?”

Link smiled, and after he opened his mouth, he was no longer Link again.

The name was familiar, like a warm home after a long night of fighting and fear. He felt at home again, wearing a different identity that he had grown so comfortable with over the course of the war that he still had trouble answering to Link.

“Call me Warriors.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wind strikes a deal with Artemis and Impa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the entire beginning of this is just wars being mad idk what to tell you

The first thing he did after Wind was asleep was storm upstairs to Artemis’s study, where he knew for a  _ fact _ that she spent most of her time.

He rushed in, eyes dark as clouds and anger boiling in the very depths of his heart. “Did you know?”

The princess looked up, clearly irritated. “Know what? And please don’t barge in on me like that again. You have manners, Link.”

“About the kid your soldiers were keeping in the dungeon,” he said, his words dripping with rage. “And it’s Warriors.”

“I knew nothing of the sort,” Artemis said, scandalized. “And didn’t you just use that name when Mask was here?”

Warriors sighed. “Where’s Impa?”

“Right here,” a voice said from the doorway. Impa strode into the room, glaring at Warriors. “If you’re going to be angry in here, at least keep your voice levels in check. You’re going to wake up the entire palace with your yelling.”

“You knew,” he growled. “You knew, and you sent me down there anyway.”

Impa raised an eyebrow. “Knew what?”

“You knew he was down there,” Warriors said, his breathing heavy, “and you knew what they were doing to him, and you sent me down there anyway. How  _ could _ you?”

“Link, if this is about that kid-”

_ “It’s Warriors.” _

Impa sighed. “Warriors, if this is about that kid, everything is fine. I instructed the soldiers to keep a close eye on him, and interrogate him. Nothing past that.”

“Then you’re gonna need to have a talk with the soldiers about disobeying orders,” Warriors said, his voice dangerously low. “He thought I was coming down there to  _ torture _ him, Impa. They didn’t just interrogate him, they tried to torture him into giving up answers about a war he knew nothing about.”

Impa raised both of her eyebrows. “What?”

“They were hurting him,” Warriors said, glaring at her. “He was hurt, and starving, and cold, and depressed. He couldn’t have been more than fourteen years old, Impa.  _ Fourteen years old.” _

“I didn’t know this was happening,” she said in her defense.

“I don’t care,” Warriors said, shaking with anger. “The point is, all of this happened, and it all happened under  _ your _ watch.”

“Are you blaming  _ me _ for this?”

“You should have had a better handle on your soldiers!”

“Quiet!” Artemis yelled, drawing their attention to her. “Warriors,” she said, “why are you using that name?”

Warriors didn’t think it was possible for him to get angrier, but somehow, he still did. “He really didn’t know anything about the war,” he said, voice quieter than it had been the whole evening. “He didn’t know anything, because he isn’t even from this era. We were holding one of Hyrule’s most famous heroes in our castle dungeons, and we didn’t even know.”

Artemis’s eyes widened. “You’re not serious.”

Warriors nodded. “The Hero of Winds,” he clarified. “My ancestor. And I’m keeping him with me.”

“Is that the best idea?” Impa asked, frowning. 

“Mask stayed with me, during the War Across the Ages,” he said. “I’ll have no trouble providing for Wind.”

“So that’s what you’re calling him,” Artemis said.

“That’s what he chose.”

Impa sighed. “Well, he might be useful in helping us defeat the Calatians-”

“No. Absolutely not.”

“He’s a hero,” Impa said. “He’s used to fighting battles.”

“How would you feel if I said something like that about Purah?” Warriors asked, anger turning him red-hot.

Impa glared at him. “That’s different-”

“How is it different?” Warriors challenged. “Please, give me a good example.”

“Well, for one, she’s a scientist-”

“That isn’t what’s important,” Warriors said scathingly. “You wouldn’t let Purah go out on a dangerous scientific expedition because she’s used to doing science stuff, right?”

“No…”

“Then you shouldn’t force Wind to fight in our war because he’s used to fighting battles.”

“He has a point,” Artemis murmured. “We only let Mask fight because he really wanted to.”

Impa sighed. “I suppose I understand,” she said. “But I implore you to ask him, at the very least. If he shows interest in assisting in this, he’ll be added to your team.”

Warriors sighed. “I can’t do that,” he said. “How is it fair that our people tried to force him to answer questions about a war he didn’t know anything about, and then tried to get him to join that same war?”

“Life isn’t fair,” Artemis said, shaking her head. “If you’re really this adamant about not saying anything about this, I’ll go down myself.”

“I don’t want to leave him alone with anyone-”

“We’ll all go together,” Impa said, glaring at him. Warriors sighed, relenting.

“If this backfires, you owe me a hundred rupees.”

  
  


The moment he heard the door open, Wind was awake again.

He knew it wouldn’t have been long before Warriors got tired. Before he decided that maybe this kid was lying to him, that he wasn’t who he said he was, that he should go back to that freezing room where they never remembered to bring food and they were constantly coming down to hurt him and-

“Hello?” he heard Warriors’ soft voice say. “Are you awake?”

Unable to make himself speak, he quietly groaned, trying to answer his question. He didn’t _ want _ to go back, he didn’t, he couldn’t he wouldn’t  _ he wouldn’t let them take him- _

“Are you okay?” he asked, walking over to his side and taking his hand. Wind gasped quietly at the touch, squeezing Warriors’ hand and holding on tightly.

“You were breathing pretty hard there,” he said. “Is everything okay?”

“W-why are you here?” he whispered, blushing as his voice cracked.

“Because I live here,” Warriors joked, clearing his throat. “But we came here to ask you something.”

“I don’t wanna go back,” he said, the words escaping his mouth before he could second-guess them. “It’s cold, and wet, and I feel sick, and I haven’t eaten anything in weeks-”

Warriors squeezed his hand, and Wind blinked several times, looking over and meeting his eyes. “I promise we’re not sending you back,” he said, reaching over and running a hand through his hair. “I wouldn’t let anyone take you, okay? You’re safe here.”

He adjusted his position on the floor, kneeling next to the bed. “Are you okay to sit up? There’s some people I want you to meet.”

Wind nodded, pushing himself up and leaning back against the pillows. Warriors unwrapped his scarf, draping it over his shoulders and wrapping it around his upper body. “It always helps me calm down after I freak out,” he said. “It might help you out, too.”

He stood up, still holding onto Wind’s hand. “This is Princess Zelda,” he said, “but everyone calls her Artemis. The other person next to her is Impa, the royal advisor and general of the army.”

Wind eyed her warily. “I feel like I’ve seen you before.”

Impa nodded, stepping forward. “Such a statement shouldn’t need to be made at all, especially under circumstances like this, but I must sincerely apologize for the way you’ve been treated,” she said, face not betraying any kind of emotion. “The original intent was for a simple interrogation, and for them to treat you well. I was unaware of the events taking place, and I apologize for any harm, physical or mental, that may have come to you.”

Wind narrowed his eyes, before nodding and accepting the apology.

“So, uh,” Warriors said, chuckling half-heartedly, “that wasn’t the only reason they came down here… and I just want to say before they say anything else that I completely advocated against this, but it’s your choice and I won’t stop you from doing anything-”

“Warriors,” Artemis said, crossing her arms. She walked over next to him, clasping her hands together. “As I’m sure you’re well aware,” she said, “we’re currently in the middle of a war, and we aren’t exactly faring the best right now. We’re short on soldiers, supplies, and money-”

“You want me to fight,” Wind said, meeting her gaze.”

Artemis paused for a second, taking a deep breath and quickly letting it out. “Only if you’re willing to help,” she said. “I don’t want to force you into anything you don’t want to do.”

Wind leaned back, grabbing the ends of Warriors’ scarf and digging his fingers into it. He pondered his words carefully, and an idea came to him.

“I’ll help you out, on one condition.”

Artemis stepped back, a light returning to her eyes. “I’ll try my best, but I can’t guarantee anything-”

“I want help to find a way home after all of this is over. And I want my stuff back.”

She paused, tapping her fingers against her thigh. “We can get your things back right now,” she said. “As for a way home, I’ll help you work on that as we go through all of this. Is that okay?”

Wind nodded. “We have a deal, I guess,” he said, before something occurred to him. “Why are you even at war in the first place?”

“After the War Across the Ages, our country was weakened,” Warriors explained. “A neighboring country called Calatia saw an opportunity to take over one of the strongest countries on the continent, and took it. They declared war about six months ago, and we’ve been fighting almost non-stop ever since.”

“That’s terrible,” he said, eyes widening.

“It’s even worse when you experience it firsthand.”

He couldn’t help but nod and agree, thinking of the legends in ages past. He had always grown up wanting to be a hero, but when he was faced with the reality, he had wanted nothing less. Still, he picked up a sword, braved the monsters who were trying to destroy his home, and defeated Ganon with nothing more than his sword, pure spite, and determination.

Wind looked over to Warriors. “How much longer do you think it will last?”

“We’re drafting a peace treaty right now,” Artemis said. “The only problem is that we don’t know whether they’re going to accept it or tear it to shreds. Our soldiers don’t have much left in them… and I hate to say it, but you might be the last bit of manpower we need.”

Wind nodded, saying, “I understand. How can I help?”

“You’ll be added to Warriors’ team tomorrow,” she said. “You’ll train with him and the other soldiers, and hopefully we won’t get ambushed.”

He sighed. “This is going to be hard.”

“I never said taking part in this was going to be easy,” she said. “If you want to back out-”

“A hero never backs down from a fight,” Wind said, cracking his knuckles. “And if you think I’m going to quit just because I’m a little scared, you don’t know me at all.”

While they had been talking and not paying attention, Impa had left briefly, and she came back holding something. “You wanted your things,” she said, handing the bag over. “You’re welcome.”

His eyes widened, and he breathed, “Thank you,” before pulling it open and rummaging through the items.

“Where is it, where is it?” he muttered under his breath, slowly beginning to panic when he couldn’t find the object he was looking for.

“What’s wrong?”

“No time,” he said, hands beginning to shake as he felt around for the object. He couldn’t have lost it,  _ goddess, he couldn’t have lost it- _

His hands curled around it, and he lifted out Aryll’s telescope.

“A telescope,” Warriors said, inspecting it in the small amount of light in the room.

“It was my sister’s,” Wind said, his voice quiet. “I was going to give it back to her for her birthday.”

“Aww, that’s sweet,” Artemis said. “When’s her birthday?”

He looked up at her, a depressing look in his eyes. “Last week,” he said, trembling. “I swore I wasn’t gonna miss it this year.” He laughed bitterly. “I’ve never been the best at keeping my promises, though.”

Warriors wanted to throw up. He shouldn’t have had to say that. He should be home right now, playing with his sister, not discussing war plans with the princess and general of another country. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair.  _ It wasn’t fair. _

“What’s not fair?” Artemis asked, narrowing her eyes.

“Was I saying that out loud?”

“Yes. Yes, you were.”

“I…” Warriors stammered, looking over at Wind, and his thoughts became crystal clear. “He shouldn’t be here,” he said quietly. “He should be home, celebrating his sister’s birthday and having fun without a care in the world. He shouldn’t be here.”

Wind squeezed his hand. “It’s okay,” he whispered, smiling. “At the very least, I’m in a better place than I was earlier. I wish I was there, but if I can figure something out, I know that I’ll be there for the next birthday, and the one after that, and all of the other ones. It isn’t the end of the world.”

Warriors sighed. “I wish I could believe you.”

Artemis and Impa walked out. “Get some rest,” the latter called behind her. “We have a big day tomorrow.”

As soon as they were gone, Wind let out a long sigh. “That was tense,” he said.

“Tell me about it,” Warriors said, rolling his eyes. “I’ll leave you alone now, if you want to sleep-”

“Can you stay?” he asked quietly. “I’d like it if you stayed.”

Warriors paused for a moment, before smiling. “Of course I can stay,” he said. “I’ll be right here if you need me.”

Wind nodded, lying down and pulling Warriors’ scarf tighter around his shoulders. “Good night,” he said.

Warriors smiled, leaning over and running a hand through his hair. “Good night, kid.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The peace treaty is signed, but it didn't go the way they expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha two months go by really fast, don't they? haha... ha ha... ha...  
> i'm so sorry for taking this long pls dont hate me

“All I’m saying is that I don’t get why you think it’s so hot!”

Warriors groaned, wiping sweat off of his forehead. “It’s like a hundred degrees out here!”

“Sure doesn’t feel like it,” Wind scoffed, shaking his head. “It’s not that hot!”

“Says you,” Warriors said. “You grew up on an island! Wasn’t it always hot there or something?”

“You’d never survive the Great Sea.”

“And I don’t plan on trying,” he said, grinning. “Is it always this hot there?”

“This is a lot warmer than it is on the ocean,” Wind said, shrugging. “It still feels nice, though. A lot better than it did back at the castle.”

“You’re impossible.”

“Thank you.”

“Hush, you two,” Artemis scolded from the front of the group, eyes narrowed. “We’re about to arrive.”

A pit grew in Wind’s stomach as he looked up at the city in front of them. The peace treaty had been finished a few days ago, and Warriors, Wind, Impa, a sorceress named Lana, and a few soldiers had been chosen to accompany Artemis to Calatia to make sure that the deal went well.

The city loomed in front of them, and Wind took Warriors’ hand, smiling as his friend squeezed his hand gently. “Don’t be worried,” the older hero murmured. “I promise everything’s gonna be okay.”

“You don’t need to tell me,” Wind said, looking at the rest of the soldiers. They looked tense, as if they were preparing for battle, and for a moment, he stopped to think about how lucky he was that there hadn’t been any battles since he had joined the army. Come to think of it, he was lucky that he was even there in the first place.

A shudder ran down his spine as he contemplated what could have happened if they found out who he was in the dungeons. Would they have _forced_ him to fight, if they knew who he was before he had been rescued? He knew that Warriors had made it seem like an option, but… what would Artemis and Impa have done if he had said no? Would they leave him be?  
Or would they have tried to convince him that it was his duty as a hero? His duty to protect Hyrule? Warriors had said it wasn’t fair, and Wind fully agreed with him on that.

He looked up when Warriors let go of his hand, seeing that they had arrived at the city. A group of guards was standing at the gates, and they were on their guard until they saw the Princess standing at the head of the group.

“We’ve come to discuss a peace treaty,” Artemis said shortly.

“Name the members of your party,” one of the soldiers said, looking over the group with mistrust reflected in their eyes.

“Myself, Princess Zelda, and ten soldiers of the Hyrulean Royal Guard. General Impa of the Hyrulean Army, and Lana, Sorceress of Light. Finally, joining us is Link, Hero of Warriors and Captain of the Royal Guard, and Link, Hero of Winds.”

Wind could see their eyes widening behind their visors as Artemis mentioned him, and he tensed up, fingers brushing against Warriors’ hand.

Finally, the soldier stepped back, nodding at Artemis. “You have permission to enter,” they said. “We will escort you to the palace.”

Wind caught one of them looking towards him with an expression of contempt, and he glared back, eyes narrowed into slits. Warriors looked down at him, frowning. “Is something wrong?”

“I’m fine,” Wind replied, walking with the rest of the group. Warriors was falling behind, and he sped up, taking his friend’s hand.

“You’ll tell me if you’re uncomfortable, right?”

“Yes,” Wind sighed, rolling his eyes. “I’ll be fine.”

They walked through the capital city silently, with Wind casting a glance at the denizens every once in a while. They seemed to be frozen in place, staring at the group. Some of the children even ran and hid behind their mothers. He noticed that some of them looked upon Warriors and Artemis with such hate in their eyes that he tried to hide from their gaze so that he wouldn’t be the next recipient of their hate.

They made it to the palace in about fifteen minutes, Wind silently exhaling as he walked inside. As much as he wanted to deny it, the heat was beginning to become suffocating. He never liked the warm weather much.

Warriors elbowed him, and Wind noticed that everyone else was bowing. He quickly joined them, cheeks warming at his mistake.

Finally, the command came. “You may rise.”

Wind edged closer to Warriors, taking his hand. Almost instantly, Warriors pulled away, whispering, “Not now.”

He didn’t want to admit how much that hurt.

Artemis stepped forward, bowing. “Your Majesty, it’s a pleasure to see you.”

The queen tapped her fingers against the side of her throne. “I understand you have come to negotiate a peace treaty?”

Artemis nodded respectfully. “My advisors have reviewed the terms several times and come to some agreements that I think would be beneficial to both of us.”

The queen stood up, walking forward and shaking Artemis’s hand. “We can meet in the conference room,” she said. “I’d like the general and captain to be the only other ones present… my, Zelda, what do we have here?”

Artemis raised an eyebrow. “Excuse me?”

A shiver ran down Wind’s spine as he realized the queen was looking straight at him.

“I never took you as the sort to enlist child soldiers,” she remarked, looking Wind up and down. “What did they do to you, child? You’re too young for this.”

Her words stabbed him in the gut, because he  _ was _ too young, but he didn’t have a choice. The goddesses did this to him. They decided his fate.

But something in his head reminded him that it wasn’t the goddesses’ fault at all. He had decided to save Aryll. He had decided to find the Triforce of Courage. He had  _ forced _ the goddesses to choose him.

It was just as much his fault as it was Hylia’s.

But still, Wind found himself saying, “I’m one of Hylia’s chosen heroes. I’m here of my own free will.”

Even though the words rolled off his tongue easily, he still felt as if he was lying.

He kept repeating the first line in his head, the words bouncing around his head.  _ Hylia chose him. Hylia chose him.  _ **_Hylia chose him._ **

But deep in his heart, he knew it wasn’t true.

  
  


In the end, Wind ended up going into the conference room with the rest of him. His thoughts were still screaming at him, demanding he acknowledge that he was unworthy of Hylia’s blessing, but he shoved his doubts down, taking a seat next to Warriors.

Wind found himself drifting away in his thoughts, his mind back on Outset Island. He hoped that Aryll had a good birthday, and they weren’t too upset that he was gone.

Oh, who was he kidding? He’d be lucky if he made it out alive the next time he saw Tetra.

He barely kept his expression neutral, fighting to keep the fond smile off his face as he thought of Tetra. His best friend, his companion, his partner. She had been so excited to find New Hyrule with him.

Hopefully, she would be able to find it on her own.

He was pulled out of his fantasies as he felt Warriors stiffen, and he sat up straight. His gaze flitted around the room, seeing Artemis’s lips pressed together in a straight line, and Impa’s eyebrows were furrowed in annoyance.

“I’m going to need a bit more than that,” the queen explained, and fear struck Wind in the heart.

She hadn’t agreed to the terms of the peace treaty.

“Y-your Majesty, I’m not sure how else to accommodate you,” Artemis said, stammering. She obviously hadn’t expected this.

The queen hummed, poring over the map of the continent that had been laid down on the table. She pointed to a spot somewhere in the ocean. “I want the islands.”

She… she wanted  _ what? _

Artemis seemed to be thinking the same thing, as Wind saw her skin grow pale. “I’m not sure if we can-”

“The islands, or nothing,” the queen said, all false pretenses of sweetness gone. “And we both know your army couldn’t stand another siege.”

Artemis gave it another moment of thought, before quietly saying, “I’d like a moment to discuss this with my council.”

“Of course, Zelda,” she said, the tiniest bit of malice visible in her eyes. She stood up, walking towards the door with her security detail following her. “Take as  _ much _ time as you need.”

As soon as the door was shut, Artemis held her elbow to her mouth to muffle a scream. “I swear to Hylia, if she calls me Zelda one more time, I’m going to cancel the treaty.”

“Artemis, you can’t do this,” Wind pleaded, thinking of his sister. “What about the families who live there? This could ruin their lives!”

“Sometimes, sacrifices have to be made,” Impa said sternly. “I wouldn’t expect you to understand.”

His jaw dropped. “Excuse me?”

“You’re young, and you don’t understand the way the world works. You’re still just a child.”

Wind felt rage building up in his stomach. “You wouldn’t have asked  _ just a child _ to fight in a war!”

He looked over, and saw sweat dripping down Warriors’ cheeks. “Wind, maybe you should go,” he said.

“I’m not leaving,” Wind said insistently. “People’s lives are at stake! How could you do this?”

“And more people’s lives will be at stake if we don’t get this treaty signed,” Artemis said, looking defeated. “This might be the only way. But the islands are valuable for trade, and good for imports and exports…”

“Is that the only way you see those people?” Wind challenged. He would have said more, but Warriors gently placed a hand on his arm.

“You’ve done enough,” he said quietly. “I’m sorry. I wish we could do this another way.”

“But-”

“Please stop.”

Warriors didn’t even look guilty as he looked back over to Artemis. “I think you should do it.”

He felt a pain in his chest as he thought of Grandma and Aryll, and how he would feel if they were forced into this. He couldn’t let this happen. He had to stop it somehow. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he let them condemn people to this fate.

A quiet voice whispered in his head,  _ Why do you feel so guilty? This isn’t  _ your _ life. These aren’t  _ your _ problems. This sickening “duty” of yours is just getting in your way. _

“Shut up,” he whispered quietly to himself, digging his fingers into his sleeves. “Please, just shut up!”

_ You could just let it all go… you weren’t even chosen. You shouldn’t be here. You failed to save Hyrule and the King the first time. What makes you think you’ll be able to now? _

Warriors shook his shoulder, looking over him with concern. “Are you okay?”

“No.”

“...I’m sorry.”

Wind didn’t say another word to him as the Queen walked back inside, and the treaty was signed. All he could think of was Grandma and Aryll and Tetra.

He couldn’t help them now.

  
  
  


Wind walked down to the washroom, locking the door and sinking to his knees. He hugged himself tightly, letting silent tears stream down his face. 

It wasn’t fair. All those poor people whose lives had just been…  _ given _ to someone else. Why wasn’t she satisfied with what they had offered? Why were people so selfish? What was wrong with the treaty?

He leaned back against the wall, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. Wind had to pull it together. This was nothing to get this upset over.

But the island citizens…

He couldn’t take it any longer. Wind walked out of the washroom and down the hall, where he remembered Artemis’s suite was. He opened the door, peeking in. “Artemis?”

The princess was looking out the window, seemingly upset. She looked backwards, wiping something off her face as she saw who it was. “Wind, did you need something?”

He walked the rest of the way in, shutting the door behind him. He could barely keep his emotions in check now. “Why did you just give them away?” he asked quietly, wincing at how badly his voice broke.

Artemis swallowed, taking a seat on the bed. “I didn’t want to.”

“But you did,” he said, his voice thick with emotions. “And now, all the people who live there… what’s going to happen to them? To their kids? People could die because of this.”

“It was for the greater good,” she said softly, trying to keep her voice level.

“The greater good,” Wind murmured. “Everyone says that, but what does it even mean? Good for a bunch of people, but really bad for some others?”

“Sometimes, we have to make sacrifices for the good of the country. For the good of Hyrule. In a life like this, the country always comes first.”

“What kind of life is that? I  _ always _ put my home before myself, and look where that got me: tortured in a dungeon for two weeks!”

Artemis flinched, and Wind realized he’d gone too far.

“Come here,” she said quietly, and a pit formed in his stomach. As if his body was moving against his will, Wind slowly walked over, sitting down next to her.

She instantly pulled him into a tight hug, crying into his shoulder. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered. “You never should have felt the need to be a hero. You should have had a good life, not have your childhood torn away from you—and on your birthday, of all days! How old are you now? Thirteen? Fourteen?”

“I’m almost fourteen,” Wind whispered. “Just a couple weeks.”

“You’re so…  _ young. _ You never should have felt the obligation to put your country before yourself,” she said quietly. “I wouldn’t say you’re still just a child, but… I’m so sorry, sweetheart. You didn’t deserve this fate.”

Wind’s eyes burned, pricking with tears that he fought back with all his might. “I still cry myself to sleep sometimes,” he said. “I can still see my sister screaming, and Tetra falling off the boat, and Ganondorf…  _ oh goddesses, Ganondorf…” _

He could still see the Master Sword in his head, could still feel the spray of blood that completely covered him and ruined both his tunic and Tetra’s fancy dress, and he remembered throwing up and Tetra holding him tightly as they both cried their eyes out and the King saying goodbye and almost drowning because he drank too much water when they surfaced-

“Wind, are you aware that you’re speaking?”

His cheeks blossomed with red as he realized that he had just described every detail of his nightmares. “I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“Don’t ever say sorry for something like that,” Artemis said. “If you ever need to talk about anything, you can come talk to me at any time, okay? It’ll be just the two of us. You’ll be the most important person in the room, because your feelings matter, and you shouldn’t even need to invalidate them. If you ever have another bad nightmare, just talk to me or Warriors. We’ll both make sure you’re okay.”

Just then, Warriors opened the door, saying, “Have you seen Wind? He looked pretty upset earlier.” He laid eyes on Wind and Artemis, letting out a quiet sigh. “Thank Hylia you’re okay.”

He walked over and sat next to them. “I saw you were pretty upset earlier, and thought I might come and apologize. It’s not much coming from me, but…”

Wind disconnected from Artemis and threw his arms around his friend, squeezing him tightly. “It means a lot,” he whispered.

Warriors hugged him back, rubbing circles on his back as he rocked back and forth. “We’re gonna get you home someday,” he said quietly. “You can be happy then.”

The next words he said melted both Warriors and Artemis’s hearts.

“I think… I’m happy right here, with you guys.”

  
  
  


He quickly drifted off to sleep in Warriors’ arms, and the captain exchanged a glance with Artemis. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, though it was unclear which Link she was speaking to. “Neither of you deserved this fate.”

Warriors looked down at Wind, who was fast asleep in his arms, and back over to Artemis. “Well, right now, I wouldn’t trade this fate for the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'know, i should probably mention that this fic won't update super, super often  
> it really depends on what ideas i have (i have an idea for a plot, but that doesn't come in till near the end) so if you guys have any ideas for what i should add, just leave a comment! all the comments that i get absolutely make my day :)


End file.
